Goddess of Sky Land
by Cakeberry
Summary: Seseorang pangeran yang kabur untuk mencari sensasi baru.  LLight, dan MattMello.    Sedikit-sedikit muncul magicnya... Chapter 5 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Goddess of Sky Land**

**Tittle:** Humor/ Magic/ Romance

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** ? (masih ditentukan)

**Disclaimer:** Death Note bukan punya saya. Tokohnya saja saya pinjam untuk mengerjakan karangan fiction yang saya buat.

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Summary:**

Seorang cendikiawan pucat yang jenius, yah sebenarnya dia adalah calon raja di suatu negeri yang kaya dan makmur, tapi tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Dia berkelana semenjak umur 18 tahun. Bagaimana tidak, dia melakukan itu semua untuk mencari sensasi yang baru. Dia bosan akan dunianya sendiri disana. Maklum dia kan seorang penerus kerajaan nanti, jadi harus tahu seluk beluk semuanya. Dia juga banyak dijodohkan oleh putri yang cantik dan anggun. Tapi semuanya di tolak. Baginya, hidup itu tidak harus terburu-buru bukan. Yang dia ingin lakukan mendapatkan fenomena luar biasa, yang membuat otaknya berputar untuk memecahkannya. Akhirnya, dia pergi dari istana diam-diam dengan hanya membawa pakaian biasa, sedikit uang, dan banyak sekali makanan manis. Watari, pelayannya pun ikut. Dia tidak maukan kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan calon raja tersebut. Dia berkelana berbagai negeri, menjadi orang biasa, dan berkat kejeniusannya menolong banyak kerajaan dia diberi gelar cendikiawan tanpa jejak. Dia akan pergi dan menolong kerajaan lain lagi. Dia bukanlah cendikiawan milik suatu kerajaan. Dia datang dan pergi begitu saja setelah membawa kemakmuran. Makanya, meski keluar dari istana, dia tidak pernah merasa kekurangan. Bahkan harta yang dia dapatkan melimpah dari hadiah berbagai kerajaan berkat kejeniusannya. Untuk mengikatnya, berbagai kerajaan menyodorkan para putrinya untuk dijadikan istri, tapi semua ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Selain itu juga, dia diramalkan sebagai seseorang yang nanti mengalami hal yang luar biasa dan ditakdirkan sebagai keajaiban untuk membantu sesuatu. Hal itu tak bisa diketahui sampai waktunya. Banyak orang yang tidak mengetahui termasuk dirinya, yang hanya tahu adalah Watari saja. Orang tuanya pun tidak tahu. Watari merahasiakan dari Ratu dan Raja dari ramalan mimpinya tersebut. Dia pernah menanyakan arti mimpi tersebut ke orang ahli mimpi. Takut banyak orang yang khawatir, dia tak pernah memberitahukannya. Dia diam dan membiarkan takdir L Lawliet berjalan apa adanya dengan kejutan yang nanti dihadapannya. Surprise, to your fate, Prince!

****

**Chapter 1:**

"Watari, tak terasa sudah 7 tahun ya, benar-benar waktu yang cukup lama juga." ujar L sambil mengemut lolipop.

'Tumben tuan muda berkata seperti ini, apa dia berniat untuk kembali'

"Iya tuan, apa tuan berniat untuk kembali ke istana?" jawab Watari sambil membawakan seloyang kue.

"Tidak, saya tidak ingin kembali. Saya masih ingin berkelana mencari arti hidup dan masih banyak misteri, cara strategi yang saya pecahkan." jawabnya santai.

"Apa tuan tidak rindu dengan keluarga tuan, mereka pasti mengkhawatirkan tuan"kata Watari membujuk.

"Saya juga mempunyai rasa juga Watari, tapi saya tidak tahu saya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan dahsyat yang ada nanti di hidup saya. Saya tidak mau dulu kembali ke istana dan dipaksa menikahi salah satu putri dan menjalankan pemerintahan yang membosankan tersebut."ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Tapi tuan, apa tuan tidak tertarik mempunyai pacar atau istri?"tanyanya lagi Watari

"Masalah itu, saya masih belum terpikir."jawabnya singkat.

L pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumahnya.

Watari langsung bertanya, "Tuan mau kemana?"

"Saya hanya ingin jalan-jalan menghirup udara di luar sebentar"katanya.

"Apa tuan mau ditemani?"Watari bingung

"Tidak, aku ingin keluar berjalan sebentar meskipun ini bukanlah sebuah misi."sambil membuka bungkus lolipop yang baru.

Watari memandang aneh, "Baiklah, hati-hati Tuan!"

Memang cukup aneh bagi Watari kalau L memutuskan ingin keluar sendiri apalagi dengan berjalan, biasanya L kalau keluar pasti menggunakan Limousinenya, dengan dia yang menyetirnya.

L terus berjalan melihat sekelilingnya di sekitarnya, banyak orang berjualan macam-macam. Banyak ibu-ibu yang ngobrol. Gadis-gadis yang tersenyum padanya.

Hahahaha, unik. Meskipun L keliatan aneh, dengan postur badan agak bungkuk, wajah dan badan sepucat hantu *ditabok L*, baju rombeng eh maksudnya baju kaos putih bertangan panjang (Authour: Emang maling? L: *mencekik authour*. Kejam juga neh L) dan jeans lusuh berwarna biru. (L: koq saya dijelek-jelekkan terus sih. Authour: Emang kenyataannya! Mau gimana lagi. L: *death glare* Authour: *sweatdrop* tenang saja L-chan, aku tak akan menyiksa kamu koq, justru kau nanti akan berbunga-bunga :p L: *blushing*), tapi dia terlihat dingin, tanpa ekspresi.

Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya, "Tuan Ryuzaki, Anda sedang apa jalan-jalan berjalan kaki sendiri, tidak biasanya?"tanya Matsuda heran.

"Saya hanya ingin cuci mata saja Matsuda-san" L sambil memandang langit.

(Authour: Wow, cuci mata? Matanya di cuci dipake sabun di bilas sampai bersih, CLING! Bersinar dia. *promosi*. BB: Masalah bola mata biar saya nynyikan lagu…. Hm… Sepasang bola mata…. Sungguh indah menawan…. *pake lirik sekuntum mawar merah* (gak kebayang BB nyanyi… khu….khu…khu….) Authour: *sweatdrop*)

~Lanjut~

"Begitukah tuan, apa tuan besar mau saya temani?"tanya lagi Matsuda.

"Tidak, terima kasih" jawab L

"Kalau begitu saya kembali ke markas tuan" Matsuda sambil pergi.

Yah, begitulah Matsuda, seorang pengawal sekaligus pembantu L yang diangkatnya karena L pernah menolong dia waktu hampir mati kelaparan *ditimpuk Matsuda*. Dia mengabdi kepada L karena dia tidak punya siapa dan apa-apa lagi setelah keluarganya tewas dalam perang yang terjadi. Ryuzaki adalah samaran nama L Lawliet yang dia gunakan untuk menyimpan identitasnya. Tidak heran, mengapa Matsuda memanggilnya Ryuzaki karena dia sendiri tidak tahu jati diri tuannya tersebut, yang dia tahu Ryuzaki adalah Cendikiawan Tanpa Jejak.

L pun akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya, dan akhirnya dia berhenti di sebuah toko antik, entah kenapa dia begitu tertarik untuk masuk dan melihat-lihatnya.

Disana terdapat jam antik, kartu langka, dan semuanya yang cantik-cantik eh maksudnya antik-antik. (author dijitak)

"hmm, apa itu? Permenkah? Indah!" ujar L

Kemudian dia menggigitnya dan auwww sakit giginya…

"Auuww,, Arrgh sial! Ini bukan permen" teriak L sambil mengelus mulutnya.

"Itu memang bukan permen tuan, itu batu kristal yang unik. Saya sendiri bingung sebenarnya kegunaanya dan dari mana berasal" pemilik toko sambil mengambil batu kristal yang dipegang L.

"Iya, saking unik karena bentuknya seperti permen bergambarkan panda, saya jadi kelepasan kendali untuk memakannya" balas L

"Maaf tuan, benda itu lama terpajang, tak ada yang pernah berniat membelinya.. Apa tuan tertarik membelinya?" tanya pemilik toko.

"Mungkin, berapa harganya?" tanya L juga.

"Murah tuan 500 koin emas" balas pemilik toko.

"Apa? Mahal sekali? Cuma kristal yang ukurannya 3cm seperti permen yang tidak laku itu dijual harga segitu, pantas tidak ada yang mau beli!" L tidak percaya.

"Tuan mau menawar? Berapa?" tanya lagi pemilik toko.

"200 koin emas saja" jawab L lantang.

"300 saja tuan, sudah pas" tawar pemilik toko

"250 koin saja, saya hanya mau membayar seharga itu saja" tawar L juga.

"Hmm, bagaimana yah? Baiklah tuan, saya terima, karena jarang yang datang ke toko saya." Pemilik toko pasrah.

Akhirnya pun jual beli sudah terlaksana dengan di bayar tunai.. (wkwkwk.. gak mungkin hutang kan? Secara L, kaya raya gitu loh!).

L pun akhirnya berjalan terus, tak terasa kakinya membawanya berjalan ke hutan. Antar ragu-ragu atau tidak dia pun terus berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

Di dalam hutan tersebut, dia kelelahan, dan beristirahat. Kemudian dia mendengae suara percikan airyang merdu.

"Sepertinya ada sungai atau danau di dekat sini, lebih baik aku mencarinya saja, siapa tau airnya jernih dan saya meminum air tersebut karena saya merasa haus"kata L dalam hati.

Dia terus menelusuri hutan, akhirnya dia menemukan sumber air tersebut. Terlihat air terjun yang begitu indah dan jernih airnya. Dia ingin menuju kesana. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang dia lihat..

Hah, apa itu….?

**~ To Be Continue ~**

**Authour:**

Akhirnya selesai juga fic pertama saya. Mohon maaf apabila kesalahan kata/ EYD.

Mohon maaf juga kalo ceritanya kurang bagus atau menarik, atau yang tidak suka sudah terlanjur membacanya.

Saya disini tidak berniat menjelekkan L, tapi ingin membuat dia menjadi seseorang yang tangguh atau juga nanti pahlawan meskipun ada selingan humornya. Maaf kalau di fic ini tidak terlalu ada humor, saya akan berusaha membuatnya bagus nanti. Semoga saja.. (berharap)

Saya nanti akan membuat sequelnya, apabila pembaca pairingnya nanti akan diketahui di chapter 2 setelah saya tentukan. Apabila anda sudah terlanjur membacanya, mohon memberikan reviewnya

Sebelumnya, terima kasih kepada authour-authour lain seperti authour **Li Chylee**, **Pen, Proto Beyond**, **Akito**, **Yovita**, dan authour lainnya yang mendukung saya. Terima kasih juga kepada readers yang mendukung yaitu **YO**, **Sonya**, dll.

Semoga saja fic saya ini membuat Anda terhibur. Terima Kasih.

**BY AUTHOUR : Cakeberry**

**RYUZAKI T.** ( maaf namanya disngkat )


	2. Chapter 2

**Goddess of Sky Land**

**Tittle:** Humor/ Magic/ Romance

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** LxLight (Light disini tergantung pembaca membayangkannya male or female) bulan LightL!

**Disclaimer:** Death Note bukan punya saya. Tokohnya saja saya pinjam untuk mengerjakan karangan fiction yang saya buat.

**Warning: **Eyd tak benar, bahasa tak benar, bahasa yang ganjil, ambigu, typo, cerita yg gaje, ngaco, OOC, AU, terserah pembaca menganggap straight or yaoi/BL/ shonen-ai, apalah itu (lho?), namanya juga ngaco,summary ditulis kepanjangan agar jelas saja (T_T), mohon dimaklumi.

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Summary:**

Seorang cendikiawan pucat yang jenius, yah sebenarnya dia adalah calon raja di suatu negeri yang kaya dan makmur, tapi tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Dia berkelana semenjak umur 18 tahun. Bagaimana tidak, dia melakukan itu semua untuk mencari sensasi yang baru. Dia bosan akan dunianya sendiri disana. Maklum dia kan seorang penerus kerajaan nanti, jadi harus tahu seluk beluk semuanya. Dia juga banyak dijodohkan oleh putri yang cantik dan anggun. Tapi semuanya di tolak. Baginya, hidup itu tidak harus terburu-buru bukan. Yang dia ingin lakukan mendapatkan fenomena luar biasa, yang membuat otaknya berputar untuk memecahkannya. Akhirnya, dia pergi dari istana diam-diam dengan hanya membawa pakaian biasa, sedikit uang, dan banyak sekali makanan manis. Watari, pelayannya pun ikut. Dia tidak maukan kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan calon raja tersebut. Dia berkelana berbagai negeri, menjadi orang biasa, dan berkat kejeniusannya menolong banyak kerajaan dia diberi gelar cendikiawan tanpa jejak. Dia akan pergi dan menolong kerajaan lain lagi. Dia bukanlah cendikiawan milik suatu kerajaan. Dia datang dan pergi begitu saja setelah membawa kemakmuran. Makanya, meski keluar dari istana, dia tidak pernah merasa kekurangan. Bahkan harta yang dia dapatkan melimpah dari hadiah berbagai kerajaan berkat kejeniusannya. Untuk mengikatnya, berbagai kerajaan menyodorkan para putrinya untuk dijadikan istri, tapi semua ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Selain itu juga, dia diramalkan sebagai seseorang yang nanti mengalami hal yang luar biasa dan ditakdirkan sebagai keajaiban untuk membantu sesuatu. Hal itu tak bisa diketahui sampai waktunya. Banyak orang yang tidak mengetahui termasuk dirinya, yang hanya tahu adalah Watari saja. Orang tuanya pun tidak tahu. Watari merahasiakan dari Ratu dan Raja dari ramalan mimpinya tersebut. Dia pernah menanyakan arti mimpi tersebut ke orang ahli mimpi. Takut banyak orang yang khawatir, dia tak pernah memberitahukannya. Dia diam dan membiarkan takdir L Lawliet berjalan apa adanya dengan kejutan yang nanti dihadapannya. Surprise, to your fate, Prince!

****

**Previously:**

L pun akhirnya berjalan terus, tak terasa kakinya membawanya berjalan ke hutan. Antar ragu-ragu atau tidak dia pun terus berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

Di dalam hutan tersebut, dia kelelahan, dan beristirahat. Kemudian dia mendengae suara percikan airyang merdu.

"Sepertinya ada sungai atau danau di dekat sini, lebih baik aku mencarinya saja, siapa tau airnya jernih dan saya meminum air tersebut karena saya merasa haus"kata L dalam hati.

Dia terus menelusuri hutan, akhirnya dia menemukan sumber air tersebut. Terlihat air terjun yang begitu indah dan jernih airnya. Dia ingin menuju kesana. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang dia lihat..

Hah, apa itu….?

****

**Chapter 2: Pertemuan**

Hah, apa itu….?

Ternyata…

Ternyate…

Ternyati….

Ada…..

Ade… (Author: Ada siapa? Ada siapa? N: Ade…Reaiiiii….. *keduanya digampar otot*)

Oh…. Ternyata ada Ade Reaiiii eh salah SASUNARUUUU….. ( Readers: eh bukannya ini DN murni ya, bukan campuran, Author: *ngiler* es campur….. :Q *dihakjar pembaca gak nyambung)

Oke, ternyata si Author salah ambil scene…

Ini yg bener, lanjut…

Hah, apa itu….?

Ternyata…

Ternyata…

Ada 5 orang makhluk yang mandi di sungai, di dekat air terjun itu (lho?).

Mereka mulai membuka baju-baju mereka pelan-pelan, perlahan-lahan, pelan-pelan saja. (?). L yang melihat pemandangan itu jadi blink-blank dan terbelalak dibalik pohon didekat sana. (A: Bayangkan Neng/Mas kalo ada yg ada cakep-cakep dihadapanmu gimana? *ditabok*)

"Astaga, aku tidak boleh melihat yang kayak ginian, otakku yang jenius ini masih bersih tak tercemar DDT masih, maafkan aku.", taubat L. (dalam batin L: tapi tak nyesal juga kok xD)

L yang menatap sekeliling yang ada disekitar tersebut, teralihkan pada suatu yang menarik, tumpukan pakaian para makhluk tersebut, kemudian muncul ide jahil. Pelan-pelan tapi pasti, dia menuju ke batu besar diatas tanah, yang ada baju mereka tersebut di atasnya. Diam-diam dia mengambil syal salah satu milik mereka, kemudian lari pelan-pelan secepat kilat(?) membawanya dan menguburnya didalam tanah di hutan itu, didekat situ pula. Setelah berhasil melakukan ritual(?), dia kembali ke pohon untuk mengawasi situasi tersebut.

Akhirnya para makhluk tersebut sudah selesai melaksanakan acaranya(?).

Rambut Pirang: ayo kita pergi.. hihihi.. Misa dah ga sabar mau dandan cantik. *dengan manjanya*

Rambut Putih: Hn.

Rambut Merah: Che! Aku setelah sampai ingin lanjutkan game empire aku saja...

Rambut Hitam Pendek: Ayo Light, kita lekas jangan mandang-mandang pemandangan disini terus, hampir senja lho…

Rambu Coklat: Iya Takada, aku tau… Lagian Ryuk belum datang juga kan? Paling masih pecaran denga Rem… Sungguh Membosankan!

Rambut Pirang: Sudahlah Light, kan selalu ada Misa yang disisi Light, jadi tak akan bosan. *meluk-meluk Light*

Rambut Coklat: *memutar kedua bola matanya*

Rambut Putih: Ayo cepat pake baju kita!

Mereka semua akhirnya memakai bajunya. Tapi, mereka ada merasa aura sesuatu, aura yang mengawasi mereka.

Rambut Coklat: Near, kau ada merasa yang ganjil. Seperti ada seseorang?

Rambut Putih: Iya, aku juga. *sambil lihatin gundamnya (lho?)*

Rambut Merah: *cuek bebek PSP*

Rambut Pirang: *sibuk dandan*

Rambut Hitam Pendek: *mendengar perkataan Light, mengawasi sekeliling sekitar dengan tatapan menusuk* Itu disana, di balik pohon! ADA ORANG! *teriak*

Semua: MANA?

L: "…." *terkejut, bingung, pengen lari karena ketahuan*

(A/N: O….ooo kamu ketahuan, ngintip orang lagi, dengan diriku, A/N awesome ini, L: Dasar sialan, bakalan diapain aku dalam fic ini, kok saya dibuat seperti ini sih apanya yg awesome saya disini, yg ada saya kayak maling *marah-marah*, A/N: belum ke topik intinya lagi, saya juga sedih (T_T) , A: karena cerita ini makin ngaco n ga lucu *pundung ke pojokan*, N:*nangis-nangis guling-guling*)

5 makhluk: Hey! Kau ngintip kami ya! Dasar kurang ajar!

Rambut Pirang: huhuhu, larutlah kecantikkanku. *nangis-nangis meluk Light*

Rambut Merah: *ngisap rokok*

Rambut Putih: Gundamku….. T_T (lho?)

Rambut Coklat: *diam seribu bahasa, wajah merah penuh amarah dan nafsu* (dalam batin: Keseksianku dah diintip, OH NO! *narsisnya*)

Rambut Hitam Pendek: Ayo kita tangkap! Kita telanjangi manusia jelek itu!

5 Makhluk : AYOOOOOO!

L: *bingung, pengen lari, tapi logikanya mengatakan dia harus menjadi laki-laki penuh tanggung jawab dan akan menjelaskan kepada mereka, jadi pucat dan berdiam diri*

5 Makhluk: Serbuuuuu!

L: Tunggu…. Tunggu… A… aku bisa jelaskaaan….Aaaaaaaa…..

Rambut Coklat: *ngacak-ngacak rambut L*

Rambut Hitam Pendek: *membuka baju L*

Rambut Putih: *nyerang pake gundam*

Rambut Merah: * menggetok L pake PSP*

Rambut Pirang: *cubit-cubit L sambil meluk Light*

L: (dalam batin: Gilaaaaa! Saya mau diraep 5 makhluk ini, astaga! )

Tiba-tiba datang suatu keajaiban bagi L….

Terdengar suara…..

Sepoi-sepoi…

Khu…..Khu….Khu…

Ada seseorang yang terbang muncul dari langit dengan indahnya (dibaca: ANCUR!).

Ryuk: Light, Matt, Misa, Near, Takada, ayo pulang sudah senja…. Waktunya kembali…

5 Makhluk: *kesal* Iya! :p *meninggalkan L*

Akhirnya, mereka mengambil syal mereka….

Salah satu dari mereka berteriak…

Rambut coklat: Aaaarggggghhhh, syalku mana dia…. *ngamuk*

4 makhluk: *bantu mencari*

Ryuk: Waktunya dah senja saatnya kembali, kalau tidak akan dihukum! Light maaf…

4 makhuk: Light harus ikut!

Ryuk: Bagaimanpun, dia hanya bisa kembali kalo ada syalnya!

Rambut Pirang: Misa ingin tetap sama Light.. Misa tak mau pergi… *menangis*

Rambut Merah: biar aku menemani!

Rambut Hitam Pendek: Light harus bersamaku!

Rambut Putih: Hn.

Ryuk: *menarik semuanya, kecuali Light* Mau tak mau kalian harus ikut dan pergi denganku sekarang! Maaf Light kau harus tinggal di atas bumi dulu! Bye…..

4 makhluk: LIGGGHHHHTTTTT!

Light: Tidak…. Jangan tinggalkan aku… *teriak kencang dan keras*

Akhirnya Light tertinggal sendiri….

L: *menghampiri Light* Light-kun!

Light: Apa hah tukang ngintip!

L: SUDAH AKU BILANG AKU BUKAN TUKANG INTIP, AKU TIDAK SENGAJA!

Light: Aku tak peduli!

L: Naik 10% Light-kun.

Light: HAH! APA MAKSUDMU!

L: Kau aneh dan mencurigakan….

Light: Sial! Apa maksudmu! Kau yang aneh, baju tak gaya, tampang acak-acakan kayak belum mandi, mata bengkak kayak panda! *dongkol karena dibilang aneh, dia yang manis, tampan, cantik, pujaan orang dihina*

L: Itu penilaianku. Jadi bagaimana?

Light: Apanya?

L: Kau mau sendirian di hutan ini atau ikut aku.

Light: Amit-amit! Mending disini!

L: Ya sudah! Hati-hati kalo ada binatang liar dan buas…

Light: Maksudmu?

L: AWAS LIGHT! *narik Light ke dekapannya kemudain melemparkan pisau ke sesuatu*

Light: Apa maumu mendekapku hah! Mencuri kesempatan?

L: Lihat itu… *menunjuk ke suatu arah*

Light: Aaaaa… Ular! *ngeri melihat ular kobra yang besar, otomatis meluk L*

L: *senyum-senyum dipeluk* Makanya sudah aku peringatkan!

Light: *tetap angkuh dan ego tinggi* Baiklah, aku ikut, anggap ini suatu keberuntunga untukmu*

L: HEH!

Light: jadi aku memanggilmu apa?

L: Ryuzaki atau L.

Light: L sajalah lebih ringan…

L:Ayo ikut aku Light-kun

Light: Baik… Aarrggghh

L: Kenapa?

Light: Kaki aku sakit..

L: Biar aku gendong…

Light: Tidaaakk!

L: Ya sudah, kalo kau mau jalan sakit begitu… Ketinggalan tak tanggung jawab…

Light: *pasrah dan hanya mengangukkkan kepala menerima tawaran L*

Di sisi dunia lain…

Seseorang melihat bola kristalnya….

Seseorang mesterius menyanyi gaje….

"Light, kau makhluk yang paling cantik, Oh Light kau makhluk yang paling manis, ku cinta padamu, kusayang padamu… Oh Liiiigh-kun..wowowo… Sumpah mati aku hanya ingin bersama dengan dirimu. Jangan kau ragu, ragu kepadaku, oh Light-kun…wowowowo…. Light, kau makhluk yang paling seksi…. Sumpah mati aku ingin berjumpa denganmu" *disensor karena author muntah-muntah*

Misterius: Takkan aku biarkan Light jadi milik orang lain. Light hanya milikku! MILIKKU!

**~ To Be Continue ~**

****

**A/N:**

Akhirnya, lanjutan Fic ini update juga. Maaf gaje dan tak bagus, updatenya kelamaan pula. Ini mungkin chapternya banyak, ga tau sampe berapa…

Belum ke intinya… namanya juga pelan-pelan (lho?)

Maaf saya terlalu sibuk didunia nyata, sakit, flashdish isi semua fic rusak, jadi hilang semua datanya, dan sempat frustasi juga… T_T

Semoga aja saya bisa lekas update lanjutannya… (n_n)

L nya maaf belum dibuat awesome, belum chapternya lagi…

Semoga aja ada pembaca yang merasa L awesome di fic ini*ngarep*

Saya disini tidak berniat menjelekkan L, tapi ingin membuat dia menjadi seseorang yang tangguh atau juga nanti pahlawan meskipun ada selingan humornya. Maaf kalau di fic ini tidak terlalu humor atau humornya tak terasa….

Terima kasih juga untuk semua pembaca atas revienya dan mau menunggu…

Semoga aja ada yang masih mau baca fic ngaco ini…. xD

Saya nanti akan membuat sequelnya, apabila pembaca menginginkannya. Apabila anda sudah terlanjur membacanya, mohon memberikan reviewnya.

Semoga saja fic saya ini membuat Anda terhibur. Terima Kasih

**BY AUTHOUR : Cakeberry**

**RYUZAKI T.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Goddess of Sky Land**

**Tittle:** Humor/ Magic/ Romance

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** LxLight (Light disini tergantung pembaca membayangkannya male or female) bukan LightL! Ada kemungkinan ada MattMello juga nanti. Lihat saja kapan chapternya ada…

**Disclaimer:** Death Note bukan punya saya. Tokohnya saja saya pinjam untuk mengerjakan karangan fiction yang saya buat.

**Warning: **Eyd tak benar, bahasa tak benar, bahasa yang ganjil, ambigu, typo, cerita yg gaje, ngaco, Ada yang numpang lewat, OOC, AU, terserah pembaca menganggap straight or yaoi/BL/ shonen-ai, apalah itu (lho?), namanya juga ngaco. Mohon dimaklumi.

Langsung saja ke chapternya ya…!

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Chapter 3: Kota, Tempat Tinggal dan Kehidupan Baru**

_Perjalanan L dan Light_.

"Ryuzaki, sudah turunkan aku, aku bisa jalan."perintah Light.

"Tak apa, kau ini jangan berpikir macam-macam, kakimu sakit tak memakai alas lagi. Mau bengkak-bengkak? " tanyanya sedikit kesal.

"Heh! Aku hanya kasihan padamu, badanmu bungkuk, menggendong aku dibelakang, sudah bungkuk malah tambah bungkuk lagi, makin jelek saja posturnya" ucap Light sarkartis senyam-senyum.

_(Author: Ck…ck…ck…Light…Light… Udah ditolongi, menghina lagi, yang benar saja. Light: Biarin, lagian di DN asli saya memang sudah mau mengeluarkan unek-unek ini kok xD :p)_

"Terserah kau saja Light, kau tak tahu saja kalau saya bisa juga tegak dengan gagahnya."kata L tak mau kalah.

"Oh ya? Benarkah? Aku akan menunggu waktu itu."balas Light terasa deal.

"Ya, tentu saja! Kalau ada suatu peristiwa yang membuatku seperti itu" jawab L pasti.

"Heh? Terserahlah!" jawab Light malas dalam gendongan di belakang sambil buang muka ke samping.

.

_Sementara itu di Sky Land._

"Apa? Light tidak kembali?"teriak kaget Soichiro.

"Ya Tuan, dia tak kembali, dia kehilangan syalnya."jawab Ryuk nunduk-nunduk.

_(Author: Ga kebayang ya, kalau Ryuk nunduk-nunduk plus geleng-geleng dengan bonus pasti sembah sujud, cium kaki soichi… Mmmmpphhh… *Author dibekap Ryuk*)_

"Heh! Bisa-bisanya Light yang sempurna bisa ceroboh yang pertama kalinya."ejek kesal ayahnya Light.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin ini takdir Light" balas Ryuk mencibir.

"Heh iya, jadi bagaimana ini?" tanya Soichiro.

"Kita tunggu saja apa yang terjadi sekarang, sebaiknya Tuan menyiapkan pengawal yang banyak saja dan melatih yang lain juga menentukan pengganti Panglima Jendral sempurna itu sementara"nasehat Ryuk.

"Ya, mungkin akan kupikirkan. Semoga saja tidak ada pemberontak atau penyerang yang menguasai tempat ini. Semoga saja Light bisa temukan syal jalan satu-satunya kembali tersebut" ucap Soichiro kesal sekaligus was-was.

.

"Huh, Light…hiks…hiks.."tangis Misa.

" LIIIIIIIGHT" lanjut teriak misa sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah Misa, Light itu cerdas, dia pasti akan kembali ke kita semua."bujuk Takada.

"Hn." Jawab Near.

"Iya… iya…. Siaaaal" balas Matt.

"Eh, kok sial. Hikssss…. Matt jahat, ingin Light tidak kembali lagi" tangis Misa makin kencang.

"Apa maksudmu Matt? HAH?" tanya seram Takada.

"Err, itu. Maaf aku tidak sengaja. Ini lho Sial masa aku kalah lagi di game ini. Monster-monsternya seram. _Blood _punyaku habis. Lihat itu!" jawab Matt mantap, tidak nyambung, dan merasa tak bersalah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar game yang dia mainkan.

"HEH! DASAR MATT!" teriak sebal kedua makluk tersebut. Sementara Near hanya ber hn-hn ria sambil memutar balik rubik.

"Kalian kenapa agak ramai sendiri? Oh ya, mana kak Light?"tanya seorang gadis kecil.

"Dia … Er.. dia…"jawab bingung Takada.

"Dia hilang Sayu."jawab Near terus terang.

"Huwe…Light…hiks…hiks…" nangis misa tidak bosan-bosannya.

"Hah? Kak Light hilang?" _shock_ Sayu.

"Iya, tadi syalnya hilang. Jadi, tidak bisa ikut kembali bersama."sahut Matt sambil pencet-pencet _joy stick_.

"Kak Light…."ucap lirih Sayu sambil menunduk.

.

_Coba kita Lihat keadaan L dan Light._

"Ryuzaki, kapan kita sampai? Ini sudah hampir malam sekali"tanya Light karena lelah digendong.

_(Author: Light… Light… digendong aja cape, tak bersyukur banget sih! Harusnya Ta.. Gendong… kemana-mana… Enak toh… Mantap toh… *ngiri dan dongkol pada Light*)_

"Sabar sedikit lagi! Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Sahut L.

_(Author: Apa Kita katanya? *ngiri lagi*. (Entah dari mana terdengar lagu untuk L dan Light dalam perjalanan) Sepanjang jalan kenangan kita bergendong ria. Sepanjang jalan kenangan kau peluk diriku dalam gendongan dengan mesra. Menambah nikmatnya malam syahdu. Author: Astaga...lagu apa ini tiba-tiba muncul beralun? *swt*)_

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berjalan dan terus berjalan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di kota dimana L tinggal. Disana terlihat sudah sepi karena mereka hampir tengah malam sampai. Terlihat kota yang rapi dan bagus juga strategis. Setelah berjalan, akhirnya samapai ditempat kediaman L yang mewah, meskipun bagi Light biasa saja. Pagar gerbang yang tinggi dihiasi dengan pengambaran pola yang rumit dengan struktur indah dan bahan yang mahal. Kemudian dibuka oleh penjaga gerbang tersebut.

"Selamat malam Tuan Ryuzaki"sapa penjaga.

"Ya!"jawab L singkat sambil masih menggendong Light dibelakang dan langsung masuk jalan lurus tak lihat kanan kiri. _(Author: Hati-hati nyeberang bos!)_

Akhirnya, mereka masuk ke dalam kediaman L. Terlihat halaman yang luas dan ditengah-tengahnya disanalah istana yang ditinggali L dan Watari dengan besar dan mewahnya.

"Inilah gubuk tempat tinggalku"kata L merendah pada Light.

"Ya… Benar-benar gubuk!"balas Light sarkartis.

"…." L tak menghiraukan ocehannya.

"Ryuzaki, turunkan aku!"perintah Light.

"Iya"sahut L mudah.

"Heh, akhirnya! Capek tahu kalau harus digendong melulu"ucap Light tak beterima kasih.

"Ya! Kau sudah bisa jalan jugakan?"balas L kesala pada makhluk yang sedikit cerewet ni. Maklum L baru pertama kali menangani makhluk seperti ini.

Mereka pun berdua berjalan lagi. Light terlihat sedikit sakit berjalan sendiri gara-gara di hutan tadi kakinya tak memakai alas dan sedikit terluka. Terlihat dia yang meringis sakit menaiki tangga yang tinggi menuju pintu istana L. Sementara L hanya melihatnya, karena Light tak mau dibantu lagi.

"Light, kalau sakit jangan dipaksakan. Jangan sok kuat!"ucap L pada Light.

"Aku memang kuat kok."sahut Light tak mau kalah.

Tiba-tiba terbuka pintu istana L, dan keluar seseorang.

"Tuan L, darimana saja sejak pergi siang tadi?"tanya Matsuda.

"Aku tadi berjalan-jalan saa cuci mata, entah kenapa aku malah ingin masuk ke hutan tadi dan sedikit menelusuri sendiri."jawab L.

"Itu kan berbahaya Tuan, harusnya tadi waktu saya ketemu Tuan, saya menemani. Di hutan itu banyak yang hilang dan tak kembali lagi."Matsuda khawatir.

"Iya, tapi aku kan hebat. Buktinya aku bisa kembali kan tanpa terluka sedikit pun."L mantap.

"Iya saya tahu Tuan."Matsuda sedikt mencelos dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Matsuda tersadar bahwa selain sosok L yang ada disana ada sosok lain. Seseorang, seorang makhluk yang terlihat sempurna wujudnya. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat berkilau indah, matanya coklat madu yang berkilat indah, gagah atau anggun tak bisa digambarkan karena berbaur jadi satu. Wajahnya seperti bercahaya terlihat tampan, cantik, atau manis berbaur menjadi satu dalam makhluk ini, bingung dia menggambarkannya karena semua itu ada di makhluk yang paling sempurna dihadapannya ini. Seumur hidupnya, dia tak pernah melihat seorang makhluk yang sempurna seperti ini.

"Er, Tuan Ryuzaki. Ini siapa."tanya Matsuda malu-malu.

"Ini Light, dia seseorang yang kutemukan di hutan tadi. Sekarang dia tinggal bersamaku disini." jawab L.

"Salam kenal Nona.. eh maksudku Tuan."sapa Matsuda pada Light.

"Salam kenal juga. Cukup langsung panggil namaku saja, Light."balas Light

"Er, panggil saya Matsuda saja."segan Matsuda.

"Ya, sudah Matsuda, kami mau masuk dulu, kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."perintah L.

"Ya, Tuan."Matsuda menurut.

Akhirnya, L dan Light berlalu masuk ke dalam, sedangkan matsuda _blushing _dan merasa deg-degan melihat Light.

"Dia menurutku manis sekali melebihi seorang tuan putri, heh andai saja…"kata Matsuda dalam hati.

.

"Tuan, Anda sudah kembali. Kemana saja hari ini sampai tengah malam baru kembali?"tanya Watari.

"Saya tadi baru dari hutan, entah kenapa tertarik tadi masuk seperti terdorong hati saja"jawab L.

Watari melirik seseorang yang disamping L dan terbelalak melihatnya, "Wah-wah tuan baru sehari saja pergi, sudah mendapatkan calon istri, haha, jadi kita akan kembali?"

"Belum Watari, dia bukan pacarku apalagi calon istriku sosoknya saja sulit untukku tebak."sahut L mantap

Light menginjak kaki L secara spontan dan berkata sopan pada Watari, "Maaf, saya bukan siapa-siapanya, saya tadi hanya seorang yang tersesat kemudian ditolong dan ditawarkan baik olehnya."

"Oh begitu, jadi istrinya benaran tidak apa-apa juga."sindir Watari.

Light mendengus kesal, "Tak akan…"

L hanya menyunggingkan senyuman melihatnya dan tak terlalu tampak.

"Sudahlah, sekarang dia sementara disini. Oh ya, panggil dia Light saja, karena dia terlalu sempurna umtuk menjadi seorang laki-laki atau gadis. Daripada salah manngilnya Tuan atau Nona."kata L seakan membaca pikiran Light.

"Kalau begitu, akan saya siapkan kamar dia, Tuan Ryuzaki."kata Watari.

.

_Di Sky Land_

Semua orang para God atau Goddess dan lain-lain berkumpul semuanya karena ada pegumuman dari Raja Soichiro.

"Semuanya, kalian harus berhati-hati apabila ada yang menyerang tanah tempat kediaman negeri kita ini, karena Panglima Jenderal Lajustice menghilang dan tidak dapat kembali ke negeri kita ini sementara, tapi saya yakin bahwa dia akan kembali pada suatu saat nanti."kata Soichiro.

"Jadi siapa yang akan menggantikan Panglima Jendral Lajustice sementara dia tak ada Paduka? Siapa yang akan memerintah kami?" tanya salah satu pengawal.

"Sementara, akan digantikan oleh Matt. Matt kau harus mau."titah Raja.

"Apa? Aku? Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau memegang jabatan seberat itu. Aku tidak ingin Ayah."terkejut Matt.

"Kau harus mau. Ini semua demi kita semua dan negeri ini kalau terjadi apa-apa. Siapa yang langsung bertempur?"kesal Soichiro.

"Near, dia hebat dalam bertarung juga cerdik dalam strategi, dia juga paling pintar setelah Light kan?"bujuk Matt.

"Dia masih kecil, kau itu harusnya sadar! Jangan games saja yang kau mainkan! Pokoknya mutlak!" titah Raja lagi.

"Huh!" marah Matt kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan acara.

Sementara Near hanya terdiam melihatnya. Begitu juga Misa, Takada, dan Sayu.

.

_Di tempat kediaman L._

"Tuan, sudah saya siapkan semua makanan yang enak juga makanan yang manis-manis untuk Tuan dan Light."ucap watari.

"Terimakasih Watari,"kata L.

"Kamarnya sudah siap Light." ucap Watari lagi.

Light hanya menundukkan kepala sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Light, mau manisan?"tawar L

"Tidak, aku tidak suka manisan! Memangnya aku seperti manisan apa! Huh!" masih kesal pada L.

"Jangan marah-marah Nona, Anda seperti manisan kok!"sindir Watari.

Light kemudian meberikan _death glare_ ria kepada keduanya.

"Aku masuk ke kamar dulu."ucap Light kemudian berlalu.

"Dia galak juga ya, Tuan."kata Watari pada L sambil tersenyum

"Iya, tapi cukup menarik tentang sifatnya, ada yang ganjil dan mistis bagiku"sahut L sambil makan kue yang manisnya _high sugar_.

Watari mendengarnya tersenyum kemudian pergi.

.

_Di Sky Land_

"Aku harus pergi dari sini, dan mencari Light menyusulnya. Aku tidak mau mengambil posisinya."pikir Matt berncana kabur.

Sementara itu Near sembunyi-sembunyi melihat Matt yang berencana kabur tapi bukan untuk menghalanginya. Dia tahu perasaan Matt. Near juga ingin kalau Light kembali kesini.

"Bye Sky Land! Aku pergi sementara turun ke bawah untuk mencari Light." ucap Matt dalam hati.

Matt pun menyelinap mencoba kabur dalam Sky Land, mencoba meyelinap ke tempat dimana dia bisa pergi ke atas bumi melalu tempat portal tersebut dengan menggunakan ilmunya. Dia tetap memaka syal, tapi tidak menggunakaanya untuk melayang dilangit dan turun langsung ke atas bumi, karena itu akan sia-sia, pasti tertangkap dan ketahuan Ryuk dan Rem.

.

_Di dunia sisi lain_

"Dia, sekarang berdiam diatas bumi sementara Tuan."ucap seorang penasehat.

"Biarkan saja, lambat laun aku pasti akan bertemu dia pada saatnya"sahut seseorang misterius.

"Bukankah, diatas bumi lebih mudah untuk mendapatkannya, Tuan. Kenapa tak Tuan langsung tangkap saja?"tanya dia lagi.

"Aku tak boleh gegabah. Muncul diatas bumi sama saja melanggar aturan. Aku akan membuat Light datang kesini kepadaku. Jadi kau, tenang saja Jealous."ucap si Misterius.

"Kalau dia dimiliki manusia panda itu, bagaimana? Kau akan kehilangannya selamanya." Tanya Jeolus lagi.

"Tentu saja akan kuhalangi, pasti Panglima Lajustice tersebut menjadi milikku. Meski dia nanti kemungkinan terburuknya akan dimiliki orang lain. Aku akan merebutnya. Manusia panda itu hanyalah manusia. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya. Light hanyalah untukku."ucap panjang lebar seorang misterius mantap sambil lihat kristal.

.

Di tempat kediaman L.

"Heh, berarti sementara aku tinggal diatas bumi ya?"kata Light dalam hati sambil melihat langit didalam jendela kamarnya.

"Kalian lagi apa? Bagaimana? Apa baik-baik saja? Kuharap kalian mampu menungguku sampai aku dapat kembali ke sana."ucap Light lagi dalam hati.

"Mungkin ini kehidupanku baruku sementara dan ini takdir mungkin."Light sambil menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."ucap Light sambil menutup mata kemudian tertidur.

.

"Selamat tidur Light-kun"ucap Misterius.

"Aku disini duduk manis menunggumu, sampai waktunya tiba."sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

**~ To Be Continue~**

**Author:**

Akhirnya selesai juga lanjutannya.

Maaf kalo ada yang merasa sama peristiwa atau satu kata atau apalah itu. Itu mungkin unsur ketidaksengajaan belaka. Ini murni cerita saya meski diadaptasi dari cerita seperti jaka tarub. Ga percaya? Coba deh baca atau nonton kisah cerita jaka tarub dulu atau mau saya jelaskan panjang lebar cerita jaka tarub asli. Terlalu! Ada-ada saja. Di sini L saya jadikan seorang cendikiawan karena otaknya yang cerdas, pintar, hebat dalam strategi. Dia juga mempunyai kemampuan dan ahli bertarung. Kalau masih kurang ngerti arti cendikiawan ada kok di Kamus Bahasa Indonesia atau cari saja cerita seperti tokoh pendidikan berjasa seperti Cendikiawan Ki Hajar Dewantara. Ada kan? Jadi kata itu adalah kata familiar. Disejarah saja ada. Masa kata tersebut hanya milik satu orang. Di cerita dongeng juga ada. Apa mau saya tunjukkan buku dongeng saya juga? Saya tidak menuduh siapapun hanya bagi yang merasa saja kalau ada yang merasa untuk siapa saja.

Cerita ini saya jelaskan juga campuran dari adventure permainan games yang saya mainkan. Asyik lho games nya….*promosi*. Tapi sayang saya tak akan pernah memainkannya lagi. T_T. Fic ini akhirnya dapat saya lanjutkan, karena kesibukan saya yang penuh di dunia nyata. Dan butuh pengorbanan ternyata mengerjakannya. T_T. Jadi fic ini mutlak punya saya. *ditabok*

MattMello akan menyusul mungkin di chapter depan. Doakan sajalah semoga saya dapat cepat update.

Fic ini spesial juga untuk **Jeevas Revolution ( Meth Jeevas di FB), **dan **Yovita.**

Saya akan mencoba menjawab review readers disini untuk pertama kalinya.

**Orange Burts**: Saya memang menggetok kamu kok…. xDDD Ini gimana gaya pegetikannya? :3 Terus deskripsinya? :3 Ga apa-apa telat yang penting baca dan menghargai karya saya. xDDD Yosh! Dukung Pair LLight! *berapi-api* #plak xDDD. Makasih dah review. xD

**MiraMira**: Ngakak? Lucu dong? xDDD Di Fb kamu siapa sih.*bingung*. Makasih dah review. xD

**Yamihime111**: Waaa tolooooong…. Ada yang nyengir kayak orgil… *lari-lari gak ketulungan* #buagh. Oke… Makasih dah review. xD

**Yophcutez**: Iya, banyak ga lucu ya… T_T, kau ini manggil nama karangan kesayanganmu saja. Malu ah.. Dasar dede…. xDDD Semangat buat UN ya…Makasih reviewnya.

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**: Yang nyanyi itu masih rahasia. Baca terus saja. Lagu nyanyiannya? Kau ngakak, aku muntah darah gara-gara tuh lagu. T_T. Apa senyum-senyum? Saya jadi ngiler nih *lho?*. Makasih dah review. xD

**Rie-EroFujo**: Makasih. Iya, aku tau. Tapi aku coba lihat-lihat penulisan drama banyak kayak gitu. Maaf banyak typo, masalahnya aku malas koreksi lagi. xDD Itu dah ada kelihatan nasib Light. Makasih dah review. xD

**Jeevas Revolution**: Nah ini dia, masa sih ngakak otousan? xD Mau rolling? Ya ampun mangnya main bolling? xDDD Astaga mau raep L? Arrggggh….*histeris sendiri* xDDDD. Ini spesial buat kau, tapi maaf ya. Kalau MattMello belum muncul lagi, mungkin chapter depan. Yosh! Semangat buat UN ya! xDDD Makasih dah review. xD

**Viero Eclipse**: Apa? Ini review aku pertamamu? Jadi malu nih rasa tersanjung dan suatu kehormatan. #plak . Ceritanya gokil? Yang bener mas? xDDDD Ngakak? Mantap ya Lightnya mas? xDD Makasih dah review. xD

**Vayne it's me**: Ahahaha, dasar kau ini. xDDD Makasih dah review. xD

**Putri Luna**: Ini dah lanjut… xDD iya tenang aja ada duo M kok… tapi mungkin chapter depan… xDDD Yg demen ama Light? Masih rahasia…. xDDD Makasih dah review. xD

**Claire Lawliet**: Wah hebat bisa nebak… 8D Maaf ya kalo humornya. Yg lain dah bagus. Masa? xDDD Makasih dah review. xD

**Sara Hikari**: Cewek atau Cowok? Tergantung Light… tanya deh ama Light… #plak. Iya narsisnya tetap. xDDD Makasih dah review. xD

Maaf gaje dan tak bagus ceritanya, updatenya kelamaan pula. Ini mungkin chapternya banyak, ga tau sampe berapa…

Di chapter ini juga kayak ga ada humornya ya? T_T

Sulit banget buat humor…. T_T

Belum ke intinya… namanya juga pelan-pelan (lho?)

L nya maaf belum dibuat awesome, belum chapternya lagi…

Semoga aja ada pembaca yang merasa L awesome di fic ini*ngarep*

Saya disini tidak berniat menjelekkan L, tapi ingin membuat dia menjadi seseorang yang tangguh atau juga nanti pahlawan meskipun ada selingan humornya. Maaf kalau di fic ini tidak terlalu humor atau humornya tak terasa….

Terima kasih juga untuk semua pembaca atas revienya dan mau menunggu…

Semoga aja ada yang masih mau baca fic ngaco ini…. xD

Saya nanti akan membuat sequelnya, apabila pembaca menginginkannya. Apabila anda sudah terlanjur membacanya, mohon memberikan reviewnya.

Semoga saja fic saya ini membuat Anda terhibur. Terima Kasih

**BY AUTHOUR : Cakeberry**

**RYUZAKI T.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Goddess of Sky Land**

**Tittle:** Humor/ Magic/ Romance

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** LxLight (Light disini tergantung pembaca membayangkannya male or female) bukan LightL! Dan MattxMello.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note bukan punya saya. Tokohnya saja saya pinjam untuk mengerjakan karangan fiction yang saya buat.

**Warning: **Eyd tak benar, bahasa tak benar, bahasa yang ganjil, ambigu, typo, cerita yg gaje, ngaco, Ada yang numpang lewat, OOC, AU, terserah pembaca menganggap straight or yaoi/BL/ shonen-ai, apalah itu (lho?), namanya juga ngaco. Mohon dimaklumi.

Langsung saja ke chapternya ya…!

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Chapter 4: ****Tinggal, hidup dan Roque**

_Di atas Bumi, disuatu tempat_

"Besh…,"suara bunyi.

Tenyata bunyi tersebut terdengar dari suatu diatas tanah dan mengeluarkan sinar. Diatas tanah tersebut adanya gambar lingkaran dengan ukiran yang sepintas tak terlihat dan seperti pola magic kalau orang menyadari yang sebenarnya adalah salah satu portal menuju portal lainnya. Dan disitulah Matt muncul di Portal daerah Dark Wood. Ternyata daerah tersebut adalah daerah bagian dari hutan tempat mereka mandi. Hanya saja bagian daerah ini sangat dalam dan jauh dari areal danau tersebut dan terlihat berbahaya. Disana terlihat hutan kayu yang lebat dan gelap, sinar matahari saja sulit menembus meski masih dapat melihat jalan. Matt pun tahu kalau disini dapat merasakan aura yang tak mengenakan, dia pun langsung menggunakan instingnya untuk menelusuri jalan dan keluar dari tempat ini.

'Benar-benar gelap ya?'pikir Matt dalam kepalanya.

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja membuat api magic yang mengikutinya setiap dia melangkah, tapi sengaja tak dia gunakan karena akan mengurangi sedikit _Mana_ punyanya. Tapi dia beruntung, dia tetap bisa melihat dalam kondisi gelap, karena adanya insting, mata yang tajam, dan dapat merasakan aura.

"Buzz..", tiba-tiba terdengar Matt memunculkan sesuatu. Hanya sebuah tombak punyanya.

'Mungkin aku memang harus mengeluarkan tombak, kalau misalkan ada yang menyerang, lagi pula memakai tombak tidak akan menguras _Mana_, paling hanya stamina,'pikir Matt lagi.

Dan ternyata benar sesuai apa yang dirasakan dan dipikirkan Matt setelah berjalan beberapa lama banyak binatang buas, seperti serigala, harimau, macan, dan ular raksasa yang menyerangnya dengan ganasnya karena kelaparan disetiap dia berjalan, beberapa lama langkah kemudian. Matt pun dengan gesitnya mempertahankan diri dan menyerang balik mereka, dan berlari-lari mencari kondisi memungkinkan, sedangkan mereka ada yang bergerombolan mengejarnya, dengan cerdik Matt berlari berputar-putar menipu mereka dan pada waktu ada kesempatan lalu langsung menusuk mati mereka pakai tombak dengan lincahnya.

'Heh, mereka ini hanya mengganggu perjalananku saja'kesal Matt dalam hati dengan berdiam diri berapa menit dengan sengaja untuk mengumpulan staminanya pulih. Kemudian Matt berjalan kembali dan menghadapi halangan demi dihadapinya tak gentar.

.

_Di tempat kediaman L_

"Hai Light, wah kau tidak tersesat ya dirumahku yang besar ini padahal aku belum menunjukkan dimana letak ruang makan, ruang tamu, tempat berlatih bertarung, ruang kerja, dan yang lainnya," sapa Watari pada Light yang sekarang ada diruang makan.

Disana juga ada L yang sedang makan banyak kue dan makanan manis yang high super sampai Light hanya geleng-geleng melihatnya.

"Meski tak ditunjukkan, aku mengetahui denahnya,"jawab Light mudah semudah membalik telapak tangan.

"Bagaimana caranya, tempat seluas ini?"tanya bingung Watari.

Light menyunggingkan senyuman, "Melalui insting."

Watari hanya terdiam dan terlintas dipikirannya sesuatu sedangkan L tak menghiraukan pembicaraan mereka karena sibuk menikmati kuenya.

"Light dan Tuan Ryuzaki kalo begitu saya permisi sebentar, selamat menikmati makanan, kalau butuh sesuatu panggi saya saja,"pamit Watari kepada duanya meninggalkan keduanya diruang makan.

Kemudian Watari langsung pergi dari pandangan L dan Light. Dan kini L dan Light saling berpandangan di ruang makan tersebut.

"Ryuzaki...,"ucap Light

"Apa?"jawab L sambil neguk pan cake yang besar bulat-bulat menelannya.

"…"Light _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Makanan disini semuanya makanan manis? Apa tak ada yang lain?"tanya Light

"Ada itu, steak daging, sup, ayam panggang dan ayam goreng, dan kopi juga air putih."jawab L sambil meyuap kue lagi.

Light menatap makanan tersebut…

"Tenang saja, tidak manis kok, benar-benar rasa makanan. Itu memang disediakan untukmu,"ucap L seperti membaca pikiran Light yang tak menyukai yang manis-manis.

Light coba menyuap dan menelan makan itu sedikit-sedikit merasakan apa rasa makanan tersebut dengan panca inderanya.

'Tidak buruk,'pikir Light.

Kemudian menyuap lagi…

Baru pertama kali ini Light makan seperti manusia, sebelumnya dia jarang makan di Sky Land, paling hanya seperti buah, dan ada juga kue. Sayangnya Light tak terlalu menyukai kue paling hanya memakan buah seperti anggur dan apel yang tertanam di halaman-halaman Sky Land. Apel adalah kesukaannya. Kalau makan daging jarang, paling makan yang seperi itu hanyalah Matt kadang Near tapi dengan masakan yang berbeda karena diciptakannya dibuat Magic. Sedangkan Light selama ini jarang makan karena sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai Kapten Jenderal dan bertarung jadi kalo dia lemah lapar atau kekerangan stamina dan sebagainya. Dia hanya minum Antidote potion. Antidote potion itu tidak hanya berfungsi menawar racun tapi menstabilkan tubuh sehingga tubuh bisa menawar rasa apa-apa seperti lapar lelah dan sebagainya. Selain itu juga hanya dapat menstabilkan Blood of Life dan Mana punyanya. Sayangnya Antidote itu dia gunakan hanya dalam keadaan terdesak dan potion-potion lain juga kalau sedang bertarung. Dan itu biasanya dia hanya sedikit juga punya Antidote.

'Lebih baik aku bersikap dan mencoba hidup seperti manusia biasa, makan-makan ini tak apa-apa juga. Daripada harus minum Antidote potion meski dapat berminggu-minggu atau berbulan-bulan merasa segar, tapi aku tidak bertarung jugakan? Jadi energiku stabil. Selain itu aku masih bisa menyimpan potion-potion itu ditanganku kalau misalkan terjadi apa-apa,'pikir Light lagi.

"Bagaimana Light? Apa kau suka?"tanya L

"Ya, rasanya aneh tapi tidak buruk juga asal tidak makanan makan terlalu manis,"jawab Light menyuap lagi.

.

_Sementara Watari_

Watari sedang ada didalam kamarnya. Seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

Sebuah buku. Watari akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Buku itu kelihatan berdebu terletak di kotak rahasia punyanya. Mungkin dalam beberapa tahun tidak dibukanya. Kemudian mencoba membuka buku itu.

'Apa dia yang dimaksud?'pikir Watari sambil bolak balik kitab dipegangnya dan membacanya.

.

_Mari kita lihat keadaan Matt_

Matt berhasil sampai ke danau tempat mereka mandi dulu. Kemudian dia menuju danau tersebut dan setela samapi melihat bayangan dia di danau itu dan menunduk lalu duduk jongkok.

"Ternyata aku tampan juga, tidak kalah dengan Light,"ucapnya sendiri.

Lalu dia membasuh mukanya memakai air danau tersebut. Sebenarnya air danau tersebut mempunyai kekuatan ekstra bagi para God dan Goddess, mereka bisa merasa tambah sehat dan bugar juga memperpanjang garis kekuatan dan ketampanan sekaligus kecantikkannya juga. Tapi itu hanya bagi mereka.

Dan apa yang terjadi? Matt wajahnya terlihat berkilau.

Matt mencoba mencari syal punya Light disana, mencari dan mencari. Sayangnya hasilnya nihil. Kemudian dia berpikir untuk berjalan terus. Mungkin ada sesuatu, itu yang dipikirkannya karena merasakan aura sesuatu.

Berjalan terus berjalan, hal yang ditemui Matt ada sekumpulan ular-ular yang lagi mengeroyok sesuatu. Seorang Manusia. Dia kelihatan pemberani. Rambut pirang dan berbadan langsing. Dia layaknya seperti koboy. Dor... dor... dor... Itu yang dia lakukan untuk membunuh ular-ular raksasa itu. Dan si koboy kita ini sepertinya kehabisan peluru.

'Sial.. Berarti aku harus bertarung memakai tangan kosong',kesal dalam hati Mello.

Mello adalah nama orang itu, yang sok jagoan menghadapi seseorang karena tak berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak melawan segerombolan ular tersebut. Ingin sekali rasanya melempar granat. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, yang ada malah dirinya nanti ikutan celaka.

Tiba-tiba satu ular maju dan menyerang Mello kemudian Mello berhasil menghindar dan menendangnya itu yang dilakukannya berkali-kali untuk mempertahankan diri. Sampai akhirnya satu ular raksasa mendominasinya dari belakang.

Mello membalik dirinya karena merasa tidak enak dan dia pucat dan tak bereaksi lagi karena sang ular akan meneguknya. Dia pun akhirnya menutup matanya.

'Mungkin ini sudah ajalku,'ucap dia lirih dalam hati.

Kemudian terdengar bunyi seperti ringisan tertusuk dan muncratan-muncratan cairan. Cairan-cairan tersebut membasahi tubuh Mello.

'Darah... basah... darah... bau amis... Aku tiadakah sudah,'pikir Mello lalu mencoba membuka mata-matanya perlahan-lahan.

Setelah dia membuka matanya lebar, diapun langsung terbelalak melihat sekitarnya.

Seseorang...

Seorang makhluk...

Makhluk yang terlihat sempurna...

'Apakah dia malaikat yang dikirimkan untuk menolongku?'pikirnya.

Segerombolan ular yang menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi tewas seketika dalam sekejam, banyak darah yang berhaburan dari darah ular tersebut. Dan yang ada dihadapannya hanya seorang makhluk yang memegang tombak dihadapannya.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa Nona?"tanya sang penyelamat.

'Apa? Nona? Dia mengira aku seorang gadis? Yang benar saja?'pikirnya lagi

"Terimakasih atas pertolongamu, tapi aku bukan Nona! Bukan N-o-n-a!"jawab Mello ketus.

'Yang benar, tapi fisikmu?"tanyanya lagi seakan tak percaya.

"Che! Sudah aku bilang kalau tidak ya tidak! Kau juga apa kau pria hah?"balas tanyanya.

"Hn, panggil aku Matt! Menurutmu?"jawab dan tanya sang penyelamat.

"Kau terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi seorang pria bagi manusia,"jawab Mello.

"Kau panggil aku Mello saja,"ucapnya lagi.

"Baiklah Mello, jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini? Disini berbahaya sekali?"tanya Matt lagi.

"Kalau berbahaya, kenapa kau juga ada disini?"balas tanyanya.

"Aku ada sesuatu yang aku lakukan jadi aku berada disini,"jawab Matt.

"Begitu juga aku, dan kau seperti orang baru disini?"ucap Mello.

"Aku...aku...hanya seorang pejalan jauh anggap saja pengembara,"ucapnya.

"Oh, jadi apa bagaimana kau tinggal Matt?"Mello sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"Aku tinggal ya, seperti itulah. Mengertikan kau arti seorang pengembara,"balas Matt.

"Oh, oke! Untuk sementara, apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku? Anggap saja sebagai balas budiku karena telah menyelamatkan jiwaku,"tawar Mello dengan sunggu-sungguh.

Matt terdiam dan berpikir, dia dapat merasakan aura Mello. Mello meski orangnya angkuh tapi aslinya baik.

"Oke, aku terima tawaranmu,"Matt memberikan jawaban setelah berapa lama berpikir.

Dan mereka berdua pun saling tersenyum dalam keadaan yang canggung dalam pertama kalinya mengenal.

.

_Di Sky land_

"Gawat... gawat...gawar..."Ryuk terbang dengan sayapnya tak karuan.

"Apanya yang gawat Ryuk? Jangan panik, kau itu menakutkan, panik malah makin menakutkan,"ucap san Raja disingsananya.

"Tuan..Matt...Matt.. hilang...kabur...dia...kabur,"jawab Ryuk terbata-bata.

"Kabur? Maksunya bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa?"tanya Soichiro panik.

"Iya, dia kabur melalui portal yang dapat menghubungkan dunia langit dan dibawahnya, dia berhasil membukanya."jelas Ryuk.

"Astaga! Bagaimana ini? Kacau! Kacau! Kacau! Panglima Jendral Lajustice hilang! Sekarang si Matt malah ikutan kabur! Siapa yang akan bertangung jawab kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi disini? Siapa Panglimanya?"panik Soichiro.

"Aku... Ayah,"ucap seorang makhluk tiba-tiba muncul.

"Near?"terkejut Soichiro.

"Aku bisa diandalkan dan jangan remehkan kemampuanku,"ucap Near mantap.

"Kau...?"terdiam kemudian Soichiro.

"Dan kami akan ikut membantu juga,"ucap Misa, Takada dan Sayu datang tiba-tiba.

Mereka bertiga membuat Near terkejut dan Soichiro terbelalak juga si Ryuk meneguk liur basinya.

_(Author: Mau apel kah Ryuk? Daripada meneguk liur basi mending meneguk apel. #plak *Author dihajar reader karena muncul dan menganggu cerita*)_

.

_Keadaan L dan Light_

"L, tempat kediaman kau ini dimana? Yang kita diami sekarang?"tanya Light.

"Kita di Roque, tepatnya diantara Roque City dan Roque Encapment,"balas L

"Oh...,"hanya itu sahutan Light.

"Apa kau akan pergi, pergi bekerja misalnya?"tanya Light lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak perlu pergi ke luar,"jawab L.

"Jadi?"penuh tanda tanya Light.

"Aku keluar cukup karena hanya ada sebuah misi dan itu kalau terlalu penting. Kalau tidak cukup disini saja."L sambil membuka bungkus lolipopnya.

"Heh! Selain itu apa kau tak niat pergi jalan keluar?"Light menatap L yang megemut lolipop.

"Aku keluar kalau ada dorongan hati, entah kenapa kemaren hatiku menyuruh aku harus keluar meski logikaku mengatakan malas, dan banyak yang harus kulakukan. Setelah kutimbang-timbang, mungkin ada hal yang menarik, dan logikaku malah menyetujuinya,"jelas L panjang lebar sambil keluar masuk mengemut lolipop.

'Menarik...'pikir Light didalam pikirannya.

.

_Sementara Matt dan Mello_

'Inilah tempat tinggalku, maaf kalau jelek,"ucap Mello pada Matt.

"Haha, tak apa. Aku senang dan bersyukur kau berbaik hati padaku,"balas Matt.

Entah kenapa Mello merasa terkagum oleh Matt.

"Oh ya, selamat datang di Roque Encapment,"Mello sambil tersenyum kepada Matt.

.

_L dan Light_

L dan light sekarang sedang berjalan ditaman kediaman L yang luas.

"Haha, tak menyangka. Ternyata udara disini sejuk juga ya."Light sambil melihat langit.

"Begitulah,"tanpa ekspresi L.

L dan Light bila dilihat dari jauh terlihat serasi.

Terlihat serasi dimata seseorang dan cemburu melihatnya.

'Apa aku tak bisa mendekati Light,'ucap Matsuda dalam hati.

_(Author: Wah...wah... Matsuda... kasian amat sih... datang dan peluk dong Lightnya langsung lalu ungkapkan, mudahkan? Matsuda: Tak semudah itu kali. Kalo ungkapkan mah ketahuan Ryuzaki saya dipecatnya, tinggal dimana hayo. Belum Light kalo nolak saya, dan tak terima malah gampar saya. Ga bisa saya, takut saya, terlebihnya hati. SAKIT HATI GW...SAKIT HATI GW...*sambil mukul-mukul dadanya* Authour: Ck...Ck...Ck... *nepuk-nepuk pundak Matsuda. Sabarlah Nak! *berlagak ala orang tua bijaksana* (tiba-tiba lagu beralun entah darimana) __Kutetap menanti... meski menanti yang panjang... Aku akan setia menunggumu... sampai kau tinggal sendiri... Karena aku untukmu... (dan lagu berganti tiba-tiba) Jangan...jangan...hancur hatiku... Jangan...jangan...hancur hatiku... Jangan...jangan... hancur hatiku... Hatiku jangan hancur. (#Buagh *Author mukul-mukul tv karena munculin lagu gaje*)_

Matsuda pun pergi dari sana takut kalau dia merasa sesak melihatnya.

.

"Light-kun, kau aku tinggal ya. Aku ingin ke ruangan tempat bertarung. Tempatku berlatih. Aku dan temanku sering berlatih bersamanya tiap minggu."ucap L.

'Ya, aku disini saja. Masih ingin menghirup udara dan menatap langit,"Light menatap L kemudian menatap langit lagi.

Kemudian L pun meninggalkan Light.

Light menatap langit yang mulai mendung sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

Langit pun akhirnya meneteskan matanya dan air pun mengucur menetesi pori-pori tanah di bumi dan benda diatasnya.

'Wah... si Sayu membuang air pel rupanya'pikir Light tersenyum kecut.

Light pertama kalinya merasakan bagaimana hujan di bumi. Hujan yang dirasakan oleh manusia. Dia pun pergi berlari dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam.

Light tidak kebasahan karena hujan. Tapi entah kenapa dia agak tersenyum. Jujur sebelumnya dia jarang tersenyum, karena tampilan wajahnya selalu serius, serius dalam menghadapi segala hal.

'Aku akan memberikannya, ini adalah yang paling bagus,'pikir Light sambil berjalan.

.

_Di dunia sisi lain_

"Tuan, Maafkan kami karena tidak menjalankan tugas dengan baik, kami tidak berhasil,"menunduk para skeleton-skeleton menghasilkan hal yang nihil.

"Tidak apa-apa,"kata Misterius.

"Tapi..,"ucap Misterius lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Prak...Prak...Prak...,"bunyi skeleton-skeleton tersebut hancur berkepinng-keping hanya dengan menatap.

"Itulah akibatnya..."ucapnya lagi sambil duduk santai di singsananya dan tersenyum.

.

_Sementara L_

L sedang bertarung dengan seorang gadis yang sangat kuat. Seorang yang pirang dan hebat juga memainkan pedangnya.

Mereka berdua saling menyerang.

Dengan gesitnya L menangkis serangan pedang sang gadis.

Dan gadis tersebut juga terus meneruk menyerang dengan lincahnya samapi L membalas serangannya dan dia dapat mehindar namun tiga bila rambutnya pun terpotong oleh pedang L ketika menghindari serangan L yang nyaris mengenainya.

"Sampai disini dulu, Lidner."ucap L

"Iya, haha hampir nyaris aku,"balas Lidner.

"Tapi kau memang hebat juga,"sahut L sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Tentu saja, kau juga jago, lebih mungkin,"Lidner dengan sedikit kata-kata sarkartis didalamnya.

"Oh ya.."ucap L sambil menyunggingkan senyuman kemudian berjalan.

L yang sedang berjalan tidak menyadari kalau lantai tersebut rada agak licin dan terpeleset.

"Arrgh..."teriak L yang jatuh mengenai Lidner tidak sengaja

L pun dak sengaja jatuh berada diatas Lidner.

Light muncul tiba-tiba...

Melihat keadaan mereka berdua...

Dan apa yang dibawa Light pun jatuh dari tangannya...

**~To Be Continue~**

**Author: **

Akhirnya selesai juga fic tergesa-gesa ini. Saya mengerjakannya cepat takut kalo updatenya kelamaan aja. Maklumlah. T_T

Kayaknya ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Maaf kalau ta ada humor. Dan ini chapter ngaco, gaje, dan nampak sok serius. Kayaknya gak sih. Wkwkwkkwk. xDDD

Oh ya, Fic ini juga spesial untuk my otouto-san, **Jeevas Revolution**.

Belum kerasa pasti Adventure ama Magicnya. Xp

Oke, saya akan mencoba menjawab review pembaca:

**Tsukismoon Kirei**: Ngakak? O.o? gak nyangka ada yang merasa lucu. Makasih dah review. xD

**Claire barbossa**: Entah kenapa, saya senyum-senyum dapat review dari Anda. #plak. Hahaha, iya sebenarnya saya menyadarinya tapi tetap saja saya pemalas koreksi. Saya akan mencoba mengubah sifat saya yang satu ini. xD Makasih dah review. xD

**Jeevas Revolution**: Otouto-san... APDETTTT... DAH...APDEEEET... Sengaja juga cepat ini untukmu! Makasih dah setia membaca fic gajeku ini... *terharu nangis ala orang lagi ngiris bawang*#plak xDDDD

**Sara Hikari**: Hahaha, iya tuh Matt sengaja kabur paling gara-gara pemalas. *gampared by Matt* Itu...ituu...*nunjuk-nunjuk* Matt dan ama Mello hidup bahagia. #plak. Makasih dah review. xD

**Putri Luna**: Itu yang ngomong kurang ajar tentang L *nunjuk-nunjuk misterius dan jealous* #plak *dibakar Misterius* Senangnya ada yg suka L dan Light. xDDD Makasih dah review. xD

**Elle Hana**: makasih dah suka sama saya cerita saya. Saya memang mengaku banyak kelemahan saya di bahasa dan saya memang pemalas koreksi ulang. Tapi saya akan mencoba memperbaiki sifat saya. (n_n) Makasih dah review. xD

Semoga aja ada pembaca yang merasa L awesome di fic ini*ngarep*

Saya disini tidak berniat menjelekkan L, tapi ingin membuat dia menjadi seseorang yang tangguh atau juga nanti pahlawan meskipun ada selingan humornya. Maaf kalau di fic ini tidak terlalu humor atau humornya tak terasa….

Terima kasih juga untuk semua pembaca atas reviewnya dan mau menunggu…

Semoga aja ada yang masih mau baca fic ngaco ini…. xD

Saya nanti akan membuat sequelnya, apabila pembaca menginginkannya. Apabila anda sudah terlanjur membacanya, mohon memberikan reviewnya.

Semoga saja fic saya ini membuat Anda terhibur. Terima Kasih

**BY AUTHOUR : Cakeberry**


	5. Chapter 5

**Goddess of Sky Land**

**Tittle:** Humor/ Magic/ Romance

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** LxLight (Light disini tergantung pembaca membayangkannya male or female) bukan LightL! Dan MattxMello.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note bukan punya saya. Tokohnya saja saya pinjam untuk mengerjakan karangan fiction yang saya buat.

**Warning: **Eyd tak benar, bahasa tak benar, bahasa yang ganjil, ambigu, typo, cerita yg gaje, ngaco, Ada yang numpang lewat, OOC, AU, terserah pembaca menganggap straight or yaoi/BL/ shonen-ai, apalah itu (lho?), namanya juga ngaco. Mohon dimaklumi.

Langsung saja ke chapternya ya…!

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Previously:**

L yang sedang berjalan tidak menyadari kalau lantai tersebut rada agak licin dan terpeleset.

"Arrgh..."teriak L yang jatuh mengenai Lidner tidak sengaja

L pun dak sengaja jatuh berada diatas Lidner.

Light muncul tiba-tiba...

Melihat keadaan mereka berdua...

Dan apa yang dibawa Light pun jatuh dari tangannya...

****

**Chapter ****5: Lollipop, Chocolate, Feel.**

Dan apa yang dibawa Light pun jatuh dari tangannya...

Light pun menjauh dari tempat TKP...

_(Tiba-tiba lagu beralun: __Dari awal aku tak pernah percaya apa katamu. Tapi ternyata dirimu bermain dibelakangku. Wo...ow... Kamu ketahuan bla...bla..bla... dengan dirinya seorang yang tak kukenal; Lagu untuk L: Ow...ow... aku ketahuan terpeleset lagi dengan diriya teman baikku xDDD)_

Light berjalan cepat sambil mendengus kesal...

_(__Lagu pun beralun lagi mengiringi Light yang kesal: Tak kusangka kamu playboy juga padahal tak sepadan dengan wajahmu yang sangat standar... Tak bersyukurkah telah punya aku. Wajah pas-pasan, kebanyakan uang. Cepatlah berkaca, wajahmu tak ganteng-ganteng amat *lagu gak nyambung* #plak)_

L langsung membenarkan posisinya, ingin menyusulnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti, dia hanya memandangi Light yang pergi dengan cepat dari belakang dan meraih sesuatu dilantai yang dijatuhkan Light.

"Lolipop?' ucap L penuh tanda tanya dalam hati.

.

Light masuk ke kamarnya kemudian menghempaskan pintunya. Mencoba mendengus sebanyak-banyaknya agar semua kekesalannya hilang ditelan gulita.

'Apa-apaan tadi?' deg-deg Light karena baru pertama kali melihat seperti itu.

'Tak kusangka dia...' pikir Light lagi.

'Apa memang, tapi? Apa ini hanya tipu muslihat saja? Tapi aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.'

Light sekarang termakan panca inderanya sendiri. Konsekuensi melihat apa yang ada dunia fana ini. Entah tipu muslihat atau kenyataan yang dipikirkan Light.

Dan logikanya pun sekarang beradu cermat.

.

L berjalan mencari Light.

L berpikir,'Aku yakin Light pasti berada dikamarnya.'

Dengan entah kenapa sedikit gugup, L yang sedang berjalan memikirkan Light. Kepalanya terus berputar. Apa Light marah? Untuk apa marah? Untuk apa dia lari? Untuk apa ada Lolipop? Pertanyaan diotaknya pun benar-benar dia pikirkan untuk mendapatkan kuncinya, logika mencari kunci, dengan mencari fakta dan opini yang berada dikepalanya.

L pun sekarang benar-benar berada dihadapan pintu kamar Light.

Antar ragu-ragu, dia pun mencoba membuka ganggang pintu Light.

Trek...

Terkunci. Light menguncinya.

'Apa aku harus memanggilnya?' pikir L lagi.

'Sebaiknya aku panggil saja, aku kesini juga ingin mengembalikan lollipop kepunyaannya-kan?'

'Aneh juga ya, seorang Light punya lolipop?'

L mengetuk pintu kamar Light dan memanggilnya.

"Light..." panggil L.

"Light..." panggil lagi L.

L memanggilnya berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Light.

"Heh..." dengus L.

Mungkin L, harus beranjak dari sana. Light mungkin memang tidak mau bicara dengannya.

Tapi, sekali lagi L memanggil Light.

"Light..." ucap L lagi dengan tak yakin bahwa Light akan menghiraukannya.

Tiba-tiba...

"Aku ingin sendiri dulu, L. Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri. Jangan ganggu aku," ucap Light dari dalam kamarnya masih tidak menemui L.

"Apa kau memikirkan kejadian tadi? Apa yang kau pikirkan Light?" tanya L.

"Aku ingin sendiri sekarang. Aku mohon jangan ajak bicara aku dulu. Kau tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu."

L hanya diam. Dia pun menuruti apa perkataan Light.

L merasa heran dengan ucapan Light, tumben Light bisa berkata tolong dan mohon. L ada yang merasa aneh dengan Light. Dan tak biasanya dia tidak menyindir L, apalagi dengan kejadian kecelakaan tadi.

_(Lagu beralun__ diantara keduanya: Aduh sialan... si..si.. Light... makhluk sempurna asli kerjaannya menyindir dan menguji. Tapi jangan bikin diyee... sakit hati. Ini perih sekali..Euy...Orang bisa mati...__ *Author hanya geleng-geleng mendengar lagu ini*__)_

L pun menjauh dari kamar Light, meninggalkan Light yang termenung dikamarnya penuh dengan tanda tanya yang belum dia dapatkan jawabannya dari Light.

.

_Sementara Matt dan Mello_

"Mello, apa kau tinggal sendiri disini?" tanya Matt.

"Ya, aku memang selalu sendirian, kenapa?" balas tanya Mello.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja sedikit aneh. Apa kau masih punya keluarga?" tanya lagi Matt.

"Mulai kecil sejak umurku sepuluh tahun, orang tuaku sudah tiada. Aku pun sendiri. Ada sisa harta keluarga dan aku coba berkelana. Aku juga pernah berlatih bela diri, makanya bisa menjaga diriku. Hanya saja, kemaren aku benar-benar sial," Mello menunduk.

Matt menatap Mello yang terlihat sedih, ketika Mello teringat kenangannya. Mello terlihat sedikit terluka dihatinya. Dia dapat merasakannya karena bisa membaca aura.

"Apa ini kota asalmu?" tanya Matt.

"Bukan, ini bukan kota asalku. Hmm, aku lupa. Hanya saja disana sempat terjadi peperangan waktu aku kecil. Aku pun lari sebelum terbunuh, tapi syukurnya aku selamat dan aku pun terdampar di kota ini, aku kurang tahu juga kenapa. Tiba-tiba aku ada melihat,seperti sebuah lubang ketika aku menjejakkan sesuatu dan terhisap. Begitulah, aku kurang mengerti juga. Sudah 8 tahun aku disini karena disini hidupku lumayan memadai," jelas Mello panjang lebar.

'Hmm, ternyata dia mempunyai sedikit kemampuan seperti itu. Tak kusangka manusia biasa seperti dia bisa membuka portal,' pikir Matt.

"Oh, jadi begitu ya. Terus, kalau boleh tahu kenapa kemaren kau pergi ke dalam hutan terlarang itu?" tanya Matt ingin tahu.

"Masalah itu, itu adalah rahasiaku. Aku tak mungkin menjelaskannya. Selain itu, kau tak akan mengerti," Mello dengan sedikit nada tinggi.

"Kalo begitu, biarkanlah tetap menjadi privasimu," sahut Matt sambil tersenyum sambil merasakan aura Mello yang mulai menegang karena pertanyaannya.

.

_Di dunia sisi lain_

Misterius bergeming melihat kristalnya.

"Light...Light...tak tahukah kalau aku benar-benar akan membawamu ke sini?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Light? Manusia panda?"

"Hmm, itu hanya ilusimu saja. Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu cepat atau lambat meski butuh proses yang panjang."

Misterius tersenyum lembut lalu tertawa kejam, sampai-sampai skeleton-skeleton bergetar melihatnya.

(Lagu mengalun dengan hikmadnya: Kulirik lagi kristalku, kulirik lagi dia...Geregetan kujadi geregetan... kapan kita bisa bertemu...Matanya bewarna coklat...senyumnya optimis dan menggoda... Gayanya sungguh sempurna... Geregetan...jadinya geretan... Kusapa kristalku... Kusapa dirinya... Sayang dia tak dengar... Kutanya siapa namanya..., Skeleton menjawab: Light Yagami..., wowowo siapa dia? Skelton menjawab: Jenderal Lajustice..., wowowo...apa yang harus kulakukan...? Skeleton menjawab: Geregetan... geregetan...Aku jadi geregetan... Apa yang harusku lakukan...?)

Dan dari akhir tertawa kejam sang misterius diiringi nyanyian juga alunan lagu, beberapa skeleton pun tewas terbakar ditatap Misterius karena tarian dan joget-jogetnya itu.

.

_Kembali pada scene tentang Light_

Light yang bosan terus-menerus mengilhami tentang dunia manusia setelah beberapa hari akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya.

Dengan melihat ke kanan-kiri, dan mencoba merasakan adakah aura L, dia pun langsung keluar karena merasakan tak adanya aura.

'Ryuzaki? Hm... Kau tak ada di tempat ini?' Light bertanya sendiri di pikirannya karena aura L benar-benar tak ada dia rasakan.

Light berjalan sampai ke taman halaman rumah L, dan dia pun bertemu dengan Watari.

"Watari, apa Anda melihat Ryuzaki?" tanya Light.

"Ryuzaki, hmm, dia pergi..."jawab Watari.

"Kemana?" Light heran.

"Dia ada tugas, dia menyusun sebuah strategi karena ada yang aksi penyerangan di kerajaan.

"Hoo, begitukah?" Light mengerinyit alisnya.

Light pun akhirnya memutuskan pergi dari tempat kediaman L.

"Light, mau kemana?" tanya Watari terkejut.

"Aku pergi dari sini." Light menjawab enteng.

"Apa? Kau pergi? Dan tak akan kembali lagi?" Watari sedikit berteriak terkejut. (lebay deh ni kakek-kakek *plak*)

"Hmm, entahlah, mungkin akan kembali, aku hanya bosan kalo hanya berdiam diri saja, aku perlu berjalan keluar." ucapnya.

"Mau ku temani?" Watari menawarkan diri.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Light menjawab singkat.

Matsuda dari jauh menatap Light.

.

Light berjalan-jalan di kota, banyak yang dilihat bermacam-macam manusia.

'Ow, beginikah tampang orang mesum?' ucap Light dalam hatinya.

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang merayu seorang gadis dengan pandainya.

"Caeyaaa..cayaaa…caya…. I love yoouuu… I with yooouuu… ya eyaaa eyaa ca eyaaa caaayaaa cahyaa…" nyanyi sang pemuda itu pada seorang gadis.

Sang gadis hanya terdiam…

"Ya eya… caeya..eyaaa… jadi kuli ya eyaaa eyaaa aye maauu ya eyaa eyaa asal eyaya with you, ya eyaaa yaaaa caeyaaaa…" nyanyi sang pemuda lagi dengan melambungkan tangannya slow motion.

" Caeya?" sang gadis kebingungan.

"Ya eya…eya ya… mogaa..moga… bermoga…moga…. moga.." lanjut nyanyi sang pemuda tadi dengan menepuk dadanya sendiri kemudian memegang kepalanya seperti orang sakit kepala lalu memusingka, memutar kepalanya dan mengedipkan matanya pada sang gadis.

Light pun hanya geleng-geleng dengan aksi rayu-perayuan dunia manusia yang begitu anehnya.

'Paraaaah!' Light geleng-geleng ga pake angguk mendengar nyayian itu.

'Semoga hal itu tidak terjadi padaku, ngeri juga dinyanyikan sebuah lagu cinta yang mengerikan.' Light menjauh dari kejadian tersebut dan masih merinding

.

_Di dunia sisi lain_

_**Sang Misterius bernyanyi**__:_

Cintaaaa… cintaaaa…cintaaa… oh cinta cinta gila

Betapa gilanya aku melihatamu…

Betapa gilanya aku dengan kristalku….

Oh cinta..cinta…cintaaa…. kau sungguh membuatku gilaaa….

Cahaya… oh cahaya… cahaya…

Kau menyinariku dan menerangiku…

_**Skeleton-skeleton ikut mengiringi nyanyian:**_

Saraf… oh…saraf…saraf…

Cinta membuatku saraf…

Cahaya…cahaya…cahaya…

Cahaya membuatku makin saraf….

(Dan beginilah keadaan dunia sisi lain, andai Light tahu ada yang bernyanyi untuknya seperti ini mungkin dia bakalan muntah darah atau tewas di tempat.)

_Matt dan Mello_

Matt dan Mello sedang berjalan-jalan keluar, merekapun melihat orang yang berjual-jualan disekitarnya.

"Aku ingin membeli roti untuk kita makan nanti," ucap Mello.

"Oh ya? Apakah itu enak?" Matt bertanya lugu.

"Haha, kau ini. Jelas enaklah. Roti yang terbuat dari gandum," jawab Mello.

'Kalo aku makan dari Magic, sim sala bin, ada kadabra, langsung ada disediakan oleh pelayan," Matt membanding-bandingakan kehidupannya.

"Aaaw…." Matt tiba-tiba mengakat tangannya dan melindungu wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa berteriak Matt?" Mello khawatir.

"Tak apa-apa, mataku mungkin sensitif karena tak terbiasa terkena cahaya matahari yang terlalu silau." Jawab Matt masih dengan melindingi wajahnya.

"Oh." Mello menatap Matt.

Mello pun melihat orang-orang yang sedang berjualan di sekelilinya.

"Matt tunggu sebentar," ucap Mello.

Ternyata Mello membeli sesuatu, setelah membeli diapun mendatangi Matt.

"Matt, turunkan tanganmu." perintah Mello.

Matt menurut, dan kemudian Mello memasangkan google ke kepalanya lalu menurukannya lagi ke wajah Matt tepat di depan mata Matt.

"Nah, begini lebih baik." ucap Mello sambil tersenyum.

Matt terhisap dalam senyuman Mello.

"Matt, sekarang kau lebih leluasa melihatkan?" Mello bertanya lagi masih memasang senyuman yang manis.

Matt tersadar ketika Mello menepuk bahunya.

"Ah iya…, ini lebih membuatku nyaman. Terima kasih Mello," jawab Matt dengan sedikit gugup.

'Ah, kenapa aku seperti ini? Ada-ada saja?' Matt menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berjalan-jalan lagi.

_Sementara L_

L sedang duduk jongkok di atas kursi yang mewah yang disediakan disana.

Terlihat para pejabat tinggi istana juga Raja sedang rapat untuk menyiapkan strategi untuk menghadapi penyerangan nanti.

" Jadi di belakang istana harus ada yang berjaga-jaga siapa tahu ada yang menyusup dari belakang, kerahkan pengawal di depan, buat jebakan sebelum mereka datang, dan sediakan umpan, tapi jangan sampai umpan terluka sediktpun."tegas L.

"Oke, akan dilaksanakan tuan cendikiawan," semua orang disana setuju.

Akhirnya, rapat pun selesai. Dan mereka menyiapkan persiapan yang dianjurkan sang cendikiawan tadi.

L masih duduk di atas bangkunya, meski semua orang sudah bubar.

Kemudian, L merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Lolipop?" L berpikir.

"Apa dia masih marah? Apa aku makan saja lolipop ini?" L tampaknya berpikir serius. (Author: Memang penting ya memikirkan sebuah lolipop, makan ya makan aja! =_=")

L memandang lolipop dengan saksama.

Lolipopnya begitu indah seperti sebuah kristal dan berwarna pelangi.

Kemudian dia membuka bungkusnya.

L kemudian ingin mengigitnya dan... dan...

Akhirnya dia membatalkannya.

"Jangan-jangan gigiku akan patah gara-gara ini." L mengurungkan niatnya.

L masih mengingat kejadian giginya yang hampir patah gara-gara hamper memakan batu kristal yang berwujud panda seperti sebuah permen.

Kemudian dia pandang lagi lolipop.

L menjadi penasaran dan akhirnya dia menjilat lolipop itu.

Dan...

Rasanya...

"Lucu..." teriak L tiba-tiba.

"Manis..." L kegirangan.

Dia pun terus mengemut dan mengemut lolipop itu dengan senangnya. Dia merasakan sensasi yang berbeda memakan lolipop itu, tak biasanya dia segirang itu memakan lolipop.

'Rasanya seperti meledak-ledak dimulut,' piker L sambil terus mengemutnya

Pelayan yang lewat dari ruangan tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan autis dari sang cendikiwan misterius itu dan berlalu kemudian.

.

_Sementara Light_

Light masih berjalan dan berjalan tak tahu tujuan ingin kemana, dia pun terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana caranya aku kembali ke dunia sana? Meski portal bisa dibuka, tapi tak ada syal. Hasilnya yang ada aku malah terhempas di bumi langsung karena bedanya massa," Light berpikir serius.

Light betrjalan dengan melipat tanganya di dada, matanya mentatap kebawah, pikirannya masih serius, hingga dia tak sadar telah menabrak seseorang dan akhirnya dia jatuh.

Light mendongak ke atas. Dan apa yang dilihatnya?

Seseorang seperti si manusia amang yang berotot dan giginya tajam juga tubuhnya yang tinggi dan besar.

"Jeleknya!" ucap Light spontan.

Orang yang tersebut hanya diam saja dan matanya menatap Light dengan saksama. Orang yang bernama Kiichiro tersebut langsung menyeringai dengan background bunga tabur warna-warni (bunga kuburan).

Light terlihat merasakan menjijikan melihat orang itu, dan dia bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Maaf, tadi tak sengaja." Light langsung ingin kabur takut dia mual menatap orang itu.

Light yang berjalan ingin berlalu, tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik dari belakang.

Light dipeluk oleh Kiichiro dan dielusnya rambut dan tubuhnya di belakang.

"Akhirnya kaulah yang kucari dan kuinginkan." Ucap Kiichiro.

Dan terlihat jelas adegan KCK (Kemilau Cinta Kiichiro) dengan romantisnya.

Light merasa mual, diapun menginjak keras kakinya Kiichiro.

"Aw.. sakit." Kiichiro terasa kakiniya kejatuhan batu berapa ton.

Kiichiro kemudian mencengkram salah satu tangan Light.

"Mau kemana kau manis?"ucap Kiichiro.

"Sudah menginjakku mau meninggalkanku?"Kiichiro menyeringai.

Light pun langusng menonjoknya kemudian membanting tubuh besar Kiichiro sembarangan.

"Kurang ajar! Semena-mena memperlakukanku dan berkata manis? Sungguh menjijikan," Light berlalu meninggalkan Kiichiro yang KO, pingsan hingga mulut berbusa. 

.

_Di tempat L berada_

Akhirnya istana diserang. Semuanya siaga, dan...

Musuh datang dan menyerang.

Musuh ada yang terkena jebakan, dan yang tak terkena mengeluarkan pedang, panah, dan alat serang lainnya.

Kedua pihak bertempur dengan seriusnya.

Meski L cendikiawan dia juga ikut bertempur, dia mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Diserangnya musuh dan dilumpuhkannya, kesana kemari, berloncat-loncat menghindari serangan.

Akhirnya musuh yang ada disekitarnya berhasil dia tangani. 

Tanpa dia sadari...

"Bruaaagh..." tubuh L terjatuh terkena panah beracun ditembakkan dari jauh di belakangnya.

Apakah L mati?

**~To Be Continue~**

****

**Author:**

Akhirnya fic ini dapat di update juga, maaf sebelumnya kalo ada yang sudah membaca. Saya memang menghapusnya kemaren, karena ada kekurangan kemaren ternyata.

Oh ya, makasih bagi yang sudah membacanya.

Setelah membaca jangan lupa review ya…

Hehehe…

Terimaka kasih (n_n)

**By Author: Cakeberry**

**Ryuzaki T.**


End file.
